The rise of Castle Team
by They Call me Prophet
Summary: Spartan Team Castle along with crew of the 'Retribution' are ordered to rescue the last surviving team of ODST's stationed on an orbital defense platform after recieving word that they are under siege by a new type of alien life form. Rated M for extreme gore and possible extreme cussing


The rise of Spartan Team Castle

This is just a story i decided to write while trying to figure out more ideas for my series i am rewriting Forward Unto Light, Hobey-Ho let's go...

* * *

><p>"Ok listen up! Our job is to evacuate a team of ODST's from a orbital platform then we have orders to blow it, any questions?"<p>

A spartan wearing full camoflauge armor said as he walked down the line of Spartans known as Castle Team. They remained silent their faces showing no emotion which was responded with by the leader

"Thought so, prep your gear! We'll be there soon"

The lead spartan left, after a few moments the team of spartans began to go to their respective lockers to prep their gears, Just about every spartan in Castle team had similar paint on their armor but they also all had the capital letter C with a - followed by a number (**A/N: an example is this C-12) **Which marked who they were but they also had a their nickname on the top of their helmet just above their visor. One of the spartans sat down polishing her sniper rifle, she wore full Air Assualt armor save for her helmet which was instead a modified ODST helmet which had an enhanced zoom feature allowing for more accurate kills. She had blonde shoulder length hair and piercing green eyes and a scar on her cheek, she looked up when another spartan sat her helmet down beside her, the nickname above the visor on her helmet read "Ice Blonde" because she favored cold areas and her hair was blonde. The spartan in question wore full (**A/N: just so you know i will be using some halo 4 armor in this) **Warrior armor but kept his helmet tucked under his arm, the nickname on his helmet read "Big Show" she nodded at him which he returned with a smile and said

"So, you nervous?"

She shook her head saying

"Never"

He just chuckled and looked over when another spartan wearing full Soldier armor with Defender shoulder pads cut in

"Hey why are you asking if they're nervous? If anything i can just blow up whatever gets in our way"

Big Show just shook his head and put his helmet on then turned to look at Ice Blonde who in turn looked at him, they just stared at each other before Demo interupted singing some old wedding song which caused Big Show to growl and chase after him, Demo ran out the door followed by Big Show. Ice Blonde shook her head and returned to polishing her sniper rifle as a female spartan wearing full defender armor sat beside her, the nickname imprinted on her helmet just above the visor read "Loud and Proud" the reason why is because of all the spartans in the team she is the loudest one and loves shotguns. She said after a few moments

"Word is that there is a squad of marines accompanying us"

Ice Blonde replied after setting her sniper rifle on her back which magnetized to her armor and put her helmet on

"Is that so?"

Loud and Proud nodded then continued

"Yeah, but other than that they aren't telling us anything"

Ice Blonde shrugged then asked as she stood up followed by Loud and Proud

"So you remember my score?"

Said female spartan replied

"Yep, just dont forget to count"

The two clasped each others forearms and Ice Blonde replied

"You bet i wont"

The two left passing a spartan who's nickname was "Holy Man" due to the fact that he was a follower of multiple faiths. He put on his Defender helmet and stood up following them to the hangar which was now filled with two squads of marines and Castle team. Out side the platform looked normal save for the fact that one could see a heated firefight going on inside one of the hangars, the two squads of Marines and Castle team entered a pelican which launched out of the hangar then flew towards the platform. As the pelican grew closer the leader of Castle Team entered the cockpit and watched as a squad of ODST's opened fire on a wierd bug like creature with 4 legs and an angled head with a V shaped jaw with a wicked looking pair of pincer like claws to add to it.

"What the hell?"

The leader of Castle Team, Prime, said when he saw the creatures. After a few minutes the pelican flew into the hangar making a semi-crash landing, the bay doors opened and Castle Team followed by the two squads of marines dashed out setting up a perimeter around the pelican then began opening fire on the creatures, the bullets seemed to pass through them with relative ease cause green looking blood to surge through the bullet wounds inflicted upon them. One of them managed to dash up picking one of the marines up from the waist then bit down hard, his cry of pain was cut short when the creature bit him in half. Loud and Proud ran towards it jumping onto his back unloading six rounds from her shotgun into its head killing it. She jumped down firing the remaing four rounds into the last creature in the hangar. Castle Team, followed by the now squad and a half of marines, ran up to the team of ODST's which were wielding MA5B Assualt Rifles and shooting down range at the approaching mob of the bug like creatures. Within minutes the mob fell upon the UNSC personell the death cries of both marines and bug creatures alike could be heard. Big Show who was wielding an MA5B fired at one of the creatures who side stepped then followed through with a quick motion bite reached down picked him up

"Come on! Come on! Is that all you got?!"

He shouted firing his MA5B until it suddenly stabbed him clean through the chest, he coughed before slowly going limp then being tossed aside by the creature. It turned then charged at Loud and Proud who fired two rounds into its front two legs making it face plant into the ground before being riddled with bullets by the last surviving 5 members of the once two whole sqauds of Marines. Once the fighting ended Prime said

"This is Spartan Castle Team to surviving team of delta platform, move it up! Your ride is here! But make it quick this party is about to end!"

An ODST could be heard yelling

"About time, we're on our way out!"

* * *

><p>Be sure to tell me what you think, TALLY-HO!<p> 


End file.
